Living A Lie
by thisisnotme-shh
Summary: Meytrile Watson has everything she could ever want. Boyfriends du jour, Famous father, twin sister, unlimited credit cards begging to be used.. so when she's chosen as the Pokemon Diety, no one is suprised, except those that truly know her!


'Oooh.. that a nice pair of earrings. I'll just take those. Wow, are those real emeralds? Mine now! Oh, neat, a cell phone! Good, my last one got cancelled. Plus, it matches two of my others!'  
  
This was my train of thought as I slunk through the subway with the rest of the ratty second-rate trainers who would soon discover that there was absolutely no hope of getting past the second round. Yes, the only trainers who took the subway were basically no good. Perhaps it some sort of gene function. All the very good trainers took the road- you could pick them out. They were the ones with a pokemon draped on them or walking by their side- this pokemon, of course, had bulging, bodybuilder muscles tense and ready to spring on whatever came by. The trainers themselves carried an air of power, confidence, and... something else, something I couldn't name for lack of familiarity.  
  
But, of course, it didn't matter. I would never be one of those trainers. Not that I wanted to be. Of course, if I were ever to sink to the rank of pokemon trainer, I'm sure everyone would run home crying after battling me. But who would want to be surrounded by smelly half-wits all the time? I got enough of that in the city, thankyou very much. At least this was profitable.  
  
As I got off the subway, I peeked into my heavy leather (of course) LV purse, grinning at the glittery gold and silver that danced in my eyes. I pulled out the cell phone. "Touch screen- nice. Just like the one Daddy gave me."  
  
I put the phone away as I climbed the stairs to the surface world. There I noted two trainers and what looked to be a successful-type businessman standing right near me. I walked in that direction casually.  
  
"-but by far, The Champion will be toughest on you, Kara," the businessman was saying.  
  
"She won't hafta worry 'bout that," the male trainer said loudly, "Cauz' I'm gonna beat that whole comp'tition."  
  
"Well, well, well," I drew attention to myself with a throaty voice, "Cocky, now, aren't we?"  
  
"Who're you?" The girl demanded.  
  
The boy, however, knew, "Isn't it'obvyus, Kara?" he said in that horrible slurred accent, "She'san angellll," he drew out the L, as shown," he grinned at me, "Well, sweet'eart, what cloud did'ya drop offa?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows and regarded him flatly.  
  
"Forgive him," Kara said kindly, "He does that to every girl he meets."  
  
"I guessed as much," I said, turning rather to the girl, "So, you're competing?"  
  
"Of course," Kara said, "The only people who aren't are those who came to see friends and family do so."  
  
"Excluding those bedratted reporters," the businessman grumbled.  
  
I looked at him, "And you are?"  
  
He stared at me in disbeleif, "You didn't recognize me? I'm Lawrence Gandler," I gave him an uncomprehending look, "From 'Flower of Greif'?"  
  
"Ummm... sorry," I shrugged, "So," I turned back to Kara and, this time, the male trainer as well, "What pokemon do you train?"  
  
"We're about to go pick them up from the pokemon center. Why don't you come with us and we'll talk on the way?"  
  
I couldn't find a good excuse not to. I shrugged, "Why not?"  
  
"I train Normal type pokemon," the boy said proudly, "I got Smur'gle, that'sma strongest, Pers'un, Lickitung, Kangaskhan, Granbull, and Furr'ut. Furr'ut was mah first. I couldn't aff'rd a-"  
  
"Shut up, Mark," Kara said, "She wanted to hear pokemon, not your life story."  
  
"How d'ya know?" Mark shot back.  
  
Kara ignored him, "I train water types," she told me, "I have Golduck, Feraligatr, Vaporeon, Blastoise, Tentacruel, and Lanturn."  
  
"Interesting," I said, not recognizing half of the names, but not caring. "Kara will be better off against the Elite Four, unless- Mark, do your pokemon know any elemental moves?"  
  
"Yes, a'course!" he said, "Mah Furr'ut knows surf, and mah Lickitung knows Thunduh'bote."  
  
"Alright, Kara'll do fine- if, of course, she wins the tournament," I said.  
  
"I knew it! The Champion trains fire pokemon!" Kara crowed.  
  
I raised my eyebrows, "Well. Excited, aren't we?"  
  
"How did you know?" Lawrence suddenly asked, "Did you battle them last year? That would make you... Amanda McKlearkly!"  
  
"Um.. right. That's my name," I replied, grinning.  
  
"Then you have- Machamp, Gengar, Blastoise, Magmar, Raichu, and... Onix!"  
  
"Sir, you have way too much time on your hands," I told him politely.  
  
"Woah! Hey, would'ya tell mah the Champyun's name?" Mark asked.  
  
I smiled and shook my head, "Sorry, I'm sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Awwww..."  
  
"Wait a minute- are you battling this year?" Kara suddenly asked.  
  
I paused thoughtfully, "Well... it's like this. My mum is very sick in the hospital back home, so I'm battling unless she gets any worse."  
  
"Oh dear.." Kara said worriedly, "I saw you battle. Except your hair was brown then. Did you dye it?"  
  
I ran a hand through my naturally fuschia locks, "You caught me. Didn't want to be recognized, you know."  
  
"The Press is such a pain," Lawrence nodded sympathetically.  
  
I paused to keep from giggling at their gullibility. I suddenly looked at my watch. "Oh- I have to go. I'm, um- meeting someone."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Amanda," Kara said with a smile.  
  
"Ditto," I grinned and ran off into the crowd, pulling one of the three newly acquired wallets from my purse and flipping through it. Woah.. Some trainers are loaded!  
  
The tall, forbidding building looked exactly like others, same graffiti artists, same tan-brown-red bricks, same cement steps. The difference was when you walked inside- after entering a complicated number code I had had to memorize when I was four and we moved here.  
  
"May I take your coat, Miss Watson?" The butler said formally.  
  
I raised my eyebrows, "I'm not wearing a coat, moron," I said with a grin.  
  
"Just doing my job, miss," he said monotonously, but I caught the grin in his eyes.  
  
I walked across the imported carpet and up the marble staircase, ducking at the top so not to hit my head on the oversized, ill-placed chandeleir. From there I took the elevator to the twenty-eigth floor, the very topmost. The very last door on the right was mine. I took off my platform sandals inside the door and flopped on the silk comforter of my canopy bed, dumping the contents of my purse to sort everything. Hmm... this I would sell in one of the Back Alleys for a bit of extra pocket money- I wanted another Prada suitcase, and the new clutches Gucci had come out with were very cool. None of this was good.. don't wear earrings- I'd never gotten mine peirced. But Morgause might like these- I could bribe her with them sometime. Oooh- no need to shop for Mother's Day anymore! The cellphones I put on the shelf that went around three walls of my room, of which held every cellphone I'd ever snatched. It amused me to take other people's calls. You meet interesting folk that way.   
  
As if on cue, the phone I was holding rang. I pressed the accept button.  
  
An adorable face appeared on the screen. "Kara? You're not Kara."  
  
"Who's Kara?" I grinned innocently, "I just found this phone."  
  
"Kara is my girlfriend," he said, "Kara Willhamn. My name's Phillip."  
  
"Oh, you're Phillip!" I giggled, "Sorry, you know- I actually didn't find this phone. Kara wanted me to take it just in case you called. I'm Lavender, by the way."  
  
"She.. didn't want to talk to me?" Phillip looked puzzled and injured.  
  
"Well, she gave it to me when she was drunk- haven't seen her since," I shrugged, "I just met her at the bar. I'm a barmaid, you know."  
  
He looked even more lost, "Kara doesn't drink."  
  
I raised my eyebrows, "Could've fooled me. She must've been really taken with that guy, to go home with him. I was sure she was drunk. She hadn't even asked his name. I work at a singles' bar, did you know? She shouldn't have been there if she had a boyfriend, but she said she went to singles' bars all the time, so I just figured-" I looked at his stricken face, "Oh no- I'm so sorry, Phillip."  
  
"Lavender- thankyou, I guess.." he looked miserable, "Kara.. she said she was saving herself for marriage-"  
  
"Sorry, she didn't seem to be inexperienced. I had to kick them out," I said sadly, "I hate to be the one to have to tell you all this. Do you need anything? I could bring something over."  
  
"I'm in Goldenrod."  
  
"That could present a problem," I smiled grimly.  
  
"But I was coming to see Kara battle. I've already got train tickets and everything. But I've no place to stay- I most certainly can't face Kara now."  
  
Man, what a basket case.. "I can get you a room. I live in a nice place. I'm just a barmaid for the interesting people you meet, you know?"  
  
He nodded grimly, "I guess that'd be nice. What's your last name?"  
  
"Watson. Lavender Watson."  
  
"Alright. Where can I meet you?"  
  
"I'll meet you at the port. What time?"  
  
"I should be there around noon, day after tomorrow," he said.  
  
"I'll be there," I said with a comforting smile, "You take care, won't you? I know exactly how you must feel."  
  
"You couldn't possibly.. I was going to ask her to marry me!" he wailed in a most unmasculine way. I grimaced, then quickly covered it up by speaking.  
  
"You poor, poor guy. I hate this for you. If I see Kara, she'll get a peice of my mind- a very long, obscene, and vocal peice."  
  
He chuckled halfheatedly, "I must go."  
  
"So must I," I said softly, "It was nice to meet you, Phillip."  
  
"You too, Lavender."  
  
He turned off his phone. I grinned and put the videophone down.  
  
'I am so good.'  
  
"Meytrile!"  
  
I glared in the general direction of the door, "Whaaaat?"  
  
"Could I come in?"  
  
"I guess," I shouted back reluctantly.  
  
The girl who came in was about 5'5, very thin and rather shapely, and was wearing a blue sundress. Her fuschia hair curled prettily, falling all the way down to her waist. I glared at my twin, "Shoes!" I barked.  
  
"Sorry," she slipped off her boring white tennis-shoes, "Who were you talking to?" she sat daintily in a plush velvety-green chair.  
  
"Phillip," I answered, standing from the green bed to stand in front of my pale lime dresser. I sat and pulled out a Sephora brush, pulling the top of my rather short hair and fastening it with an antique Celtic barette.  
  
"Who's he?" she asked, inspecting perfectly manicured nails absently. Her actions caused me to look at my own fingernails- painted a peeling black with green glitter. I'd have to get a manicure myself before I met Phillip on Tuesday. Maybe I'd get Morgause to do it. Those earrings would pay for that and a pedicure also. I could finish my taped episode of 'Habitual'. Yeah, that would be good. I'd do that.   
  
"Well?" my twin prompted me.  
  
"Well what?" I stared at her.  
  
She sighed exasperatedly, "Phillip. Who is Phillip?"  
  
"Oh. You could have just said so, Morgause," I told her, "Phillip. Future boyfriend."  
  
"What's his surname?"  
  
"Ummmm.. didn't ask," I said absently, "Hey, Morgause, would you mind a mani-"  
  
"Honestly, Meytrile!" she stood, looking furious, "How do you meet these boys? You go out every day, come back with some plans to meet some guy. Every day! Why, and how? It's not fair!"  
  
I raised my eyebrows, "I'll take you with me, if you want to go."  
  
"Really? Just like that?" she said, her eyes huge.  
  
"Well," I grinned. I'd save the earrings for something more important, "There's one very small thing..."  
  
Morgause groaned, "I knew it..."  
  
***  
  
I looked at my french manicure proudly as I walked down the street, Morgause walking behind me, trying to look at everything at once. Honestly, it was as if she never went anywhere! Of course, that was rather true. If I didn't take initiative to leave, I'd be a sheltered, manicured brat too. Well, I make a good manicured brat, but sheltered is a different story.  
  
Okay... guys...guys, guys, guysguysguys. Where does one go to meet guys?   
  
Of course, it didn't take much thinking for my brilliant mind to come up with the perfect answer. I turned the corner and ducked into the subway, Morgause trotting at my heels.  
  
I pulled two of my billions of snatched subway passes, handed one to Morgause, and slipped it through the slot so I could pass.  
  
The Pokemon Center at the Indigo Plateau is, I have to admit, a sight to behold. Seventy-two stories makes it only the eighth tallest building here, but it's the second widest. The funny part is, it's only used one month out of the year, and the rest of the time it's used as a private school for gym leaders' kids and those who got scholarships, like the ones in Viridian, Violet, and Rustboro. I had gone to that school for eleven years, and was incredibly releived to have graduated- even now, three years later.  
  
I confidently pushed open the door, and was greeted by a Chansey, whom I waved away. I looked around as if I was some hotshot Cooltrainer, and my entrance was ruined by-  
  
"Amanda!"  
  
I kicked Morgause when she opened her mouth, and she glared at me. "Hi, Kara, Mark! Where's Lawrence?"  
  
"Don't know," Kara shrugged, "We just met him two days ago."  
  
"Oh," I nodded, "Well, this is my younger sister, Morgause McKlearkly. Morgause, this is Kara and Mark."  
  
"A pleasure," Morgause smiled.  
  
"And to you, oh valiant lady. I shall pine at your heel forever unless you grace me with a date on Friday," Mark dropped to his knees in front of my twin.  
  
"Umm... I don't know you," Morgause said with a lack of articulation that scared me.  
  
"Then come, let us converse! I would love to learn of your adventures, your losses, what tradgedies you have overcome-!" he took Morgause's hand and dragged her off to chat, or whatever she'd let him get away with, probably.  
  
"Did I mention that Mark has a split personality?" Kara murmured to me, "Both love girls, though. Mark and.. other Mark."  
  
"Umm.. strange," I raised my eyebrows after them, "But Kara, I'm glad we met again. I found out something you might want to know."  
  
"About the Champion?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Not quite," I said, "Listen- is your last name Wilhamn?"  
  
"Yes- why? Wait, how did you know?"  
  
I sighed, "You have a boyfriend named Phillip, don't you?"  
  
"Yes.." Kara looked suspicious, "What are you trying to pull?"  
  
"Nothing at all," I said solemnly, "Look, I found the cellphone of Kara Wilhamn, which I guessed was you, on the subway home. I didn't know where you were by then- it was very late- but I kept it in case I saw you again."  
  
"What does this have to do with Phillip?" Kara asked.  
  
"Well, he called me- well, the phone, and I answered. And he said he'd arrived early and was looking for you. I told him I didn't know where you were, but if he'd meet me on Fourth street, I'd help him look."  
  
"And?" Kara asked, a bit anxious.  
  
I gave her a pained look, "When I got there- he was so intoxicated, Kara, it was frightening. I think it was marijuanna."  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows, "But he promised he'd quit.."  
  
I supressed a grin. This was getting better and better. "And he had spent all his money on a prostitute that was then counting out some hundred dollar bills. He was completely wasted."  
  
"But- he said if I would wait, he would.. too.." she was crying now. I willed myself to ignore my almost, but not quite, insignificant contious (a/n: spelling unknown- sound it out) "I can't, he wouldn't-"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kara," I whispered, "I hate that I have to be the one to tell you this. But wouldn't you rather know than be oblivious to the fact that he couldn't wait like you could, so had to hire someone rather than being a man and toughing it out? And drugs.. oh, Kara, I'm so sorry," I patted the sobbing girl, "I- I can't even imagine.."  
  
"I can't compete in the tournament now... I can't. I'm not strong enough without Phillip.."  
  
"Of course you are!" I said, "Come now, Kara. Don't let some guy ruin your life."  
  
"He's- not- some- GUY!" Kara half-screamed/half-wailed. I winced as my ears protested. "I LOVED HIM!"  
  
"Maybe I'd better go.." I murmured, standing and walking off to find Morgause.  
  
Kara's screams followed me, "IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY!? WHY ME!? NO! IT ISN'T FAIR! IT ISN'T FAAAAAAAIIIIR!!"  
  
"Wow," Morgause stared as Mark ran to console his travelingmate, "What'd you do?"  
  
"Nothing," I shrugged, "We were just talking and she suddenly wnet crazy about some old ex."  
  
"How weird," Morgause said absently as we left, "I have a date with Mark on Friday."  
  
"How nice," I said cheerfully.  
  
"He has a split personality, did you know?" she bounced happily, "It's weird, but he's very cute. Do you meet weird boys too?"  
  
"Dear girl, that's the only kind," I muttered happily.  
  
***  
  
"MEYTRILE AMBREZA SOLICITY WATSON, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"That sounds bad, you'd better run," Morgause shouted from her room, which was opposite the hall of mine.  
  
"COMING Anna!" I shouted.  
  
I flung open the door to the 'family' room to see.. a very red older woman and a very white jigglypuff. My mother's hands were over her ears, and I immediately followed suit.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS DOING IN HERE?" Anna shouted, unable to hear over Jigglypuff and her hands over her ears.  
  
"DUNNO, PROBABLY ANOTHER STOWAWAY OF MORGAUSE'S," I shouted back, turning and walking back through the hall, hands still over my ears.  
  
"MORGAUSE CESSAIR CHARISMA WATSON, SOME HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"BETTER COVER YOUR EARS, MORGAUSE!" I warned before hurriedly slipping into my room and taking my hands from my ears.  
  
I heard the jazzy ring and recognized it was that of my original phone. I flipped it open, "Yes? Meytrile Watson speaking."  
  
"Meytrile, would you come down to the stadium tomorrow? I want you to represent me for the battles. Your mother couldn't get off from work."  
  
"Sure, Daddy," I smiled sweetly.  
  
"That's my girl," he said, and the screen went black.  
  
Hmmm... maybe if I wore a bandana, they wouldn't recognize me. And.. got a tan. And wore more makeup. Could I even get any more makeup on? Probably. I could never get much on anyway, without looking wrinkled. A nineteen year old doesn't look good wrinkled.  
  
Well, the only one who mustn't recognize me, and would actually remember me, is Kara, and she's definately on a train home about now. I made sure of that. So I don't need to change. That's helpful.  
  
Hmm.. but what was I going to do about Phillip?  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me," I tapped the incredibly attractive blonde on the shoulder, "Are you Phillip?"  
  
"Yes I am," he said, "And you're Lavender."  
  
"Yes," I smiled, "So."  
  
"So," he echoed.  
  
"Want to get lunch?"  
  
***  
  
"MEYTRILE AMBREZA SOLICITY WATSON, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Hold that thought," I said throatily, reluctantly pulling my lips away from Phillip's and getting out of his lap. I smiled playfully at the blushing young man- in fact, I had discovered over lunch, two years younger than me. But he was cute enough that it didn't matter.  
  
"COMING, Anna!" I shouted after I closed the door behing me.  
  
"Why are there Growlithe puppies all over the flat?" My mother asked me, voice steely.  
  
"What I don't understand," I said lightly, picking up a puppy and scratching it behind the ears, "Is why, every day, you find something in here, and every day, you call me in here. Not to mention that every day, it is actually Morgause that bring these smelly things up here. Every day." I added the last bit for good measure.  
  
"Because it ought to be you, it just isn't," Anna shrugged, "You can go now. MORGAUSE CESSAIR CHARISMA WATSON, SOME HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
I shook my head absently as I returned to my room.  
  
Phillip was looking at me strangely when I returned. "You said your name was Lavender," he accused.  
  
I gave him a sympathetic look, "Oh, Phillip. I couldn't tell you my real name when we met- it'd be dangerous.  
  
"You see, my real name is, as you heard, Meytrile Ambreza Solicity Watson. My father is Lance Howard Chivalry Watson. And he's... on the run from Team Rocket. Well... I wouldn't say on the run, but.. we're in hiding. Under government protection. Thus the nice place."  
  
"Really?" Phillip said, "That's awful!"  
  
"Yes," I said solemnly, "But, in the mere few hours I've known you, I've realized you can be told the truth," I nearly gagged on the words- but he's a really good kisser!  
  
***  
  
I clutched Phillip's slightly sweaty hand as we ran through the rain and into the subway. Giggling, I shivered and wrapped his arms around me. "It's so cold," I breathed, smiling.  
  
"I don't have a subway card- I'll have to go buy one. Hang on-"  
  
"I have one," I said, and pushed him through the admission gate.  
  
The rain was even worse on the other side of the city. I pulled the tall blonde boy along behind me as I sprinted to the stadium. Luckily, the admissions area was covered.  
  
"And your name, please?" the bored looking attendant, named Judy, droned.  
  
"Meytrile Watson."  
  
She looked on her list, then back up at me. Then back at the list. "Third stair," she said, handing me a Card Key. I thanked her and dragged Phillip behind me.  
  
There were four people in the small room we entered. All of them looked up as I opened the door. I ignored them and went to the machine to buy myself a soda, but Phillip politely said, "Hello..?"  
  
"Oh!" I grabbed the can and popped it open, "Phillip, this is Will Phylam, Koga Dubhlus, Bruno Matresomn, and Karen Aqesga."  
  
"Where's your mother, Meytrile?" Bruno said in an ubnoxiously rocky voice.  
  
"At work," I replied.  
  
Phillip looked at me, "The.. Elite Four?" he genuinly squeaked.  
  
"Yeah," I nodded, "My Mom is usually the Representative of the Champion, but she's busy," I paused "Oh! Sirs and Madam, this is Phillip."  
  
"Phillip who?" Karen asked.  
  
"Phillip Phillerson," Phillip replied.  
  
I grimaced behind Phillip's back. Will disguised a laugh as a coughing fit. Karen smiled. "So, Phillip," she said, "How long have you known Meytrile?"  
  
"About sixteen hours."  
  
Karen glanced at me, and I shrugged in return. The Elite Fourth smiled, "Welcome, Phillip."  
  
We had just sat when clamor erupted. A man with a camera and a young lady in a blue suit bustled in, followed by the League Director, Julie Curtmise.  
  
"Meytrile.." she murmured, rather darkly, "What a pleasant suprise."  
  
"Indeed it is!" I said, overly bright, "Mother is at work."  
  
"I see," she said, "Well, Gabby- Ty, get to work."  
  
Ty, the cameraman, handed each of the Elite, and me, a microphone. He then rolled the camera to get a view of all of us. First me, then Karen, then Will, then Bruno, then Koga. Phillip was on the other side of the camera, looking uncomfortable.  
  
Gabby sat in the seat nearest the camera. "And three... two... one... Rolling! Hello, ladies and gentlemen! This is Gabby Tyson, here with exclusive cameraman Ty Gabbran- voted, by you!- Hottest Cameraman Alive! We're here live inside the Elite Panel Room, safe from the rain- unlike most of these poor spectators! This is the fourth round, where things are really getting tough. Our first battle was supposed to be Kara Wilhamn against Mikey Eevlant, but, due to unknown circumstances, Miss Wilhamn has dropped out of the tournament- making Mikey the winner!"  
  
The crowd outside cheered.  
  
"Kara.." Phillip whispered brokenly. I rolled my eyes.  
  
***  
  
"So, Phillip, that is why I can't see you anymore," I whispered into the videophone, and then turned it off, "Nice, eh?"  
  
"Loveliest breakup on an answering machine I've ever witnessed," Morgause confirmed.   
  
"MEYTRILE AMBREZA SOLICITY WATSON AND MORGAUSE CESSAIR CHARISMA WATSON, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Well, it's an improvement," I said sarcastically, standing. I led the way to the family room.  
  
Dad was there. I stared. Dad was never home. Ever. He was always training somewhere. The only reason he would come home is..  
  
"He lost," I whispered.   
  
Was it possible? Could any trainer get through the Elite Four? Could any trainer beat my Dad?  
  
***  
  
RancidMelody: Ah, don't you hate her? Don't worry, she has some morals. Somewhere. Don't give up hope.   
  
Morgause: Too late.  
  
Meytrile: She's right.   
  
RM: Oh, stuff it! Anyway, I decided to make this the end of the chapter. If you haven't figured it out, Meytrile and Morgause are the twin daughters of Anna and Lance Watson. Lance is the Champion of the Indigo Plateau. Meytrile has realized that the only reason her father would come home would be if he had lost a battle, which is sad- not just because he lost, but because it means he virtually never comes home. On another note, in case you didn't read the summary, here it is:  
  
Meytrile Watson is a spoiled daddy's girl who also has issues concerning kleptomania and habitual lying. Is this the kind of girl that will end up pokemon champion? You bet!  
  
RM: Doesn't that look nice?   
  
Morgause: No. You didn't even mention me!  
  
RM: Ok, here we go:  
  
Meytrile Watson is a spoiled daddy's girl who also has issues concerning kleptomania and habitual lying. Is this the kind of girl that will end up pokemon champion? You bet! She also has a twin sister named Morgause.  
  
Morgause: It's an improvement. But here's how it SHOULD go:  
  
Morgause Watson is a perfect child with everything she could ever want. But when her father loses his job, how will she survive the strain her family goes through? Will her twin sister Meytrile ever get over her drug addiction? Will-  
  
Meytrile: Drug Addiction? DRUG ADDICTION!?  
  
RM: Uh-oh. Well folks, we'd better get going. Meytrile, Morgause-?  
  
Meytrile: DRUG ADDICTION!!? 


End file.
